


Cuddle Feast

by Hetalian35



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, its complicated in the beginning, romcoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalian35/pseuds/Hetalian35
Summary: Dave and Karkat obviously like each other and Karkat's confused about his feelings and quadrant stuff





	Cuddle Feast

"Uggg! When I find him I'm gonna kill him! If I don't bash out my own thinkpan first!" You screamed as you ran down the halls of the meteor. 

It had been almost 2 years on this dreaded rock and you were agitated as usual. Who were you agitated at, some may ask? Why none other than Dave motherfucking Strider. Dave seemed to think this was all a game and that he hadn't done something horrible, as usual.

You were innocently watching some romcoms on your crabputer and he snuck into your respite block, crept uncharacteristically quietly, and took out your DVD of the movie you were watching and flew off down the halls with his stupid god powers.

You ran down the halls after him and now you can't seem to find him. Knowing him, he's probably gonna drop down from his ceiling hiding spot just to try to scare you. 

"I know what you're doing! You can't just pop out of nowhere to try and scare me aga- AHH!" You screamed as Dave did exactly as predicted. You were now mad at him for scaring you and yourself for getting scared in the first place.

"Wow, dude, I didn't think I'd be able to get you with that one again. That's the third time this week, right?" Dave said as he was trying to stop himself from laughing too much.

"N-no! I wasn't scared you asshat! I was just screaming at how terrifying your face is and all the shit spewing from it!"

"Oh goodness, I have been slain by these harsh words!" Dave feigned injury incredibly over dramatically.

"Oh just shut it. You know, I wouldn't have to be so harsh if you'd watch the movie with me instead of stealing it and making me get out of my respite block!"

"Did... you just invite me to watch your romcoms with you?"

"Maybe..."

You and Dave had been very close for a while now and it was obvious to anyone who had eyes (and Terezi) that you liked each other. You and he had briefly talked about it a few times but neither of you was sure where you landed exactly. You had red feelings and black feelings and pale feelings! It was insanity! And humans don't even have those quadrants so what's even the point? He knew that you liked to watch romcoms alone and it was a personal thing. You'd never invited him, or anyone else for that matter, to watch them with you and you're not even really sure why you said it in the first place?

"Sure, why not!" Dave said, dragging you out of your thoughts. "When do you think we should?"

"Uh... Would tomorrow in your respite block be ok?" You spoke without really thinking. You just knew you didn't have enough space on your couch to accommodate two comfortably. You also didn't feel like cleaning.

"Sure, I'll clean up the place a bit and you bring the popcorn and movie," 

"It's a deal," You said, trying not to sound too excited.

"Great! See you then," Dave said and flew off with what you could vaguely make out to be a smile. Or at least a smirk.

You were actually really excited for tomorrow and you were trying to shoo away the butterflys in your stomach. 

You have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfiction so I'd really like some feedback! If anyone wants me to continue this, please ask! I probably won't continue unless someone wants me to


End file.
